温泉水滑洗凝脂
by Chenmeng520
Summary: 温泉水滑洗凝脂的车


等陆绎吩咐完事情回来，今夏已经泡进池子里面了。池子下面用石头砌了小石台，坐在上面后背刚巧对着温泉的泉眼儿，十分舒适。

陆绎回来就看到今夏一脸惬意的靠在温泉边儿上，白色的浴衣松松散散的漂在水面上。

陆绎褪去衣物下了温泉，今夏听到声音也睁开眼睛，偷眼瞟到陆绎在更衣，别过了脸去，又忍不住转回来偷偷的看陆绎脱衣服。

坐到今夏身边，温热的泉水包裹着身体，感觉整个人都能放松下来。今夏歪了歪身子，将自己靠进陆绎怀里，只觉得还是陆绎身上舒服，比起坚硬的石头舒服多了。

陆绎搂住她，撩起水来从今夏肩上淋下去，轻轻的按揉着她的背部让她放松。

"大人，这次咱们来住多久啊？"今夏闭着眼睛，只觉得舒服的让自己想叹一口气。

陆绎想了想："你这两天休沐就住在这里吧，等过段时间忙完我再带你过来长住。"

今夏拍了拍水面，软下身子，将整个后背都贴在陆绎身上："温泉真好……"

陆绎捏了捏今夏后脖颈，手下肌肤触感柔嫩滑腻，被温泉蒸腾的泛出些粉红色，有小小的水珠滚着滑下去，顺着有些松散的浴衣滑落到目不可及处。

陆绎低头在今夏脖子上吻了吻，吮去那些作乱的水珠。今夏缩了缩肩膀，用手推陆绎："大人，你干嘛呀……"

陆绎抓住今夏的手握在手里："夫人有没有想过，已经几日未与我同房了？"

今夏心虚的垂下眼睛，前段时间自己忙的脚不沾地，自然是没时间陪陆绎，后面天又冷了，她又借着天冷的原因不让陆绎近身……仔细想想，他二人上次夫妻敦伦已经是上个月的事儿了。

今夏讨好的亲了亲陆绎的脸："那……我等下帮你行吗？用……手……？"后续的声音越来越小，含含糊糊的被陆绎吞没在齿间。

低头含住今夏的唇瓣，陆绎轻轻的在周边细细密密的撒下亲吻，他心疼她公务忙，近日吻她都不敢太过分，生怕自己压抑不住。

今夏被他亲的痒痒，微微启唇想说些什么，陆绎趁机长驱直入，他搂着今夏，让她面对着他，一只手搂在腰上将人贴近自己，一只手带着今夏向自己身下那处摸去。

舌尖在今夏唇齿间翻搅，逗弄着她，让她回应自己，时而勾滑过敏感的上颚，引得今夏微微颤抖，身子越来越软。

今夏被吻的迷迷糊糊的，晕头转向间摸到陆绎那根。那里已经很坚硬了，耀武扬威的张扬着自己的存在。热腾腾的抵在今夏的手心。

今夏红了脸，忍不住用牙齿咬了下陆绎的舌尖。陆绎退出舌尖，安抚的在今夏唇角亲了亲。今夏抬眼瞪他，只是水意弥漫的双眸没什么杀伤力。

陆绎笑了笑，低下头轻轻的吻今夏的肩膀，胸腔因为声音微微震着："卿卿……说好的帮我呢？"

气息火热又撩人，灼烫着今夏的耳朵。今夏一只手捂住耳朵："大人……怎么突然？"

"不喜欢？"

"不……就是不太习惯……"

陆绎复又低头吻她，双眼紧盯着她的眸："亲卿爱卿，是以卿卿；我不卿卿，谁当卿卿？还是夏儿更喜欢为夫唤你……娇娇儿？"

今夏一把捂住了他的嘴巴，耳根红的似能滴出血来："……别说了……"

陆绎也不逗她，只拉下她的手，带向自己胯间："娇娇儿……为夫现在……"

今夏咬咬唇，将额头抵住陆绎肩头，两只手摸索着，解开陆绎的裤带。刚扯下裤头，那根就已经弹了出来，正巧被今夏握了满手。

陆绎拍了拍今夏的后背，然后绕到身侧，将已经湿透了的浴衣脱了下来。纯白的浴衣漂浮在水面上，遮住半片春光。

今夏握住那根，炙热滚烫，硬邦邦的挺立着。柔嫩的小手在肉棒上面来回的摩擦套弄，平日里欢爱还不觉得如何，今日握在手中只觉得粗大。陆绎喉头发出一声喟叹，偏头咬了咬今夏的耳垂。

今夏耳朵最是敏感，素日里靠近了说话都会痒痒，这般亲昵的碰触，只叫今夏瞬间软了身子，一滩春水一样，贴在了陆绎身上。

陆绎了然的笑，握住今夏的柔荑，带着她摩擦着自己的阳物。虽说被柔嫩的小手摩擦也很舒服，但到底是太慢了。

今夏红着脸握住阳物被带着上下摩擦，肉棒过于粗大，时不时的在她手心跳动……

今夏的手又柔又小，陆绎生怕捏疼了她，只轻轻地带动她的手，但这双柔嫩的手触碰在阳物上的感觉极好，他忍不住加快了速度。

今夏的手已渐渐的酸了，手心也因为摩擦发热，她小腹发软，发现自己的身体也渐渐有了感觉，忍不住轻轻地合拢了双腿。

但很快就被陆绎发现，他伸腿插入今夏两腿之间，找到她的唇吻了下去。吮吸着她红唇之间的蜜液，发出"渍渍"的水声。

直到今夏的手已经快发麻，陆绎那根才跳动了几下，射在今夏手心，很快又流入水中。

今夏感觉到陆绎射了，赶紧离开了阳物，然后甩了甩手。

陆绎握住她的手轻轻揉捏，又放在唇边轻吻："是为夫不好，让卿卿受累了。"

今夏脸上还泛着红，闻言轻轻的瞪了陆绎一眼，手勾住自己浮在水面上的衣服，就准备起身出去。

只不过刚走上阶梯，就被人一把从背后搂了过去。"噗通"一声又落入水中，坐在了那人身上。

"陆绎！你作甚？！"

陆绎搂住她的腰，将人又往自己怀里带了带："卿卿莫走，哪能为夫自己舒服呢？"

说着手已经探向桃谷之处，修长的手指灵巧的挑开亵裤，抚上娇嫩的花朵。

今夏感觉到腿间已失守，腰间泛着酸，只是心下仍惦记着这里是室外，于是推拒着陆绎在自己身下作乱的手："好哥哥……这还在院子里……"

陆绎顿了顿，另一只手抚上今夏的雪乳，沉甸甸的乳房满满的握了一手。他轻轻的捏了捏顶端的红果，果然听见了今夏压低的一声娇吟。

"卿卿莫怕，我刚交代了，没人会过来的。"

今夏此时才明白他刚刚到底干嘛去了，又气又羞的捏了一把陆绎的大腿。换来他在自己臀尖的一下轻拍。

陆绎把今夏转过来面对自己，手灵巧的将亵裤褪去，此时今夏只穿着一件肚兜儿，身下未着寸缕被陆绎抱坐在腿上。

陆绎低头含住雪乳上的红果，在齿间轻轻的碾磨，感觉到那颗小小的朱果在自己唇舌间渐渐涨大，硬邦邦的挺立着。他松开牙齿，怜惜的亲了亲还带着牙印儿的小东西，又将目标换到了另外一颗上。直到两个朱果都硬挺涨大，红红的泛着热气儿才罢休。

在今夏身下的手也未闲着，指尖在桃谷中挑逗勾弄。在裂缝里滑动，水下不比外面，流动的热水接触到花谷，让今夏不自觉的颤了颤。

一根手指轻柔的顶了进去，大拇指便按着小小的阴蒂揉搓，今夏小腹酸软，一股股春水不受控的自甬道之中涌出来。

陆绎感觉到花穴中已经渐渐湿润，于是又探入一指，两根手指在其中翻搅作乱。还时不时的撑开花穴，温热的泉水便顺着开合的谷道涌了一些进去。烫的今夏微微颤抖着，抱紧了陆绎的身子，向上挣脱着。

陆绎捏了捏今夏的臀部。谷道内湿润又柔软，柔柔的含住两根手指吸吮。在退出的时候轻柔的裹紧，似是舍不得手指离开。

陆绎知道自己的阳物有些粗大，因此也不急着进去，只是用手指在谷道中进进出出，只等今夏足够湿软。

今夏被手指磨的身下发软，陆绎还一边亲吻着她敏感的耳垂，雪乳，不断的挑逗着她的感官。今夏只觉得浑身发软，过多的快感一遍遍冲刷着身体，最后向着小腹下方冲去。

她抱紧了陆绎的肩膀，狠狠的在他肩上咬了一口。身下谷道内也更紧的吸住了陆绎的手指。陆绎心下了然，又深深的入了两下，并在花蒂上狠狠的揉搓着。

"唔……唔！"今夏后仰起脖子，双腿也盘上了陆绎的腰，竟是已被手指入的去了一次。

急促的喘了两下，今夏感觉到陆绎的手指还在花穴中停留着，延续着高潮的快感，而阳物也已经硬挺起来，抵着她的小腹。

"可……可以了……夫君……夫君进来……"今夏粉嫩的小脸红透，抱住陆绎的肩膀，在他耳边小小声的道。

陆绎听到今夏的话，也不再忍耐，退出手指，将自己的坚硬抵在花穴入口，磨蹭了两下以后便长驱直入。

今夏面对面坐在陆绎的身上，臀部悬空着，感觉浑身上下只有陆绎这个支点，花穴被撑开，紧紧的包裹住陆绎的阳物，挤压着那根火热，想将其推出去，但这么做只是让肉棒更加的挺立。

陆绎拖着今夏的臀部，被内里的紧致包裹着，只觉得马眼泛酸，他喘了口气，纵身狠狠的挺立进去，花穴狭窄又短小，轻而易举的便顶到了花心。陆绎挺动臀部，让自己的阳物在花穴上摩擦，顶弄。

今夏搂着他的手忍不住在陆绎背后留下几道红痕："太深了……"被吻的红肿的小嘴里不断的吐出呻吟。

陆绎也吸了口气，被顶弄花心时花穴就吸的特别紧。陆绎也不再逗弄今夏，肉棒深入浅出，进入时只剩囊袋留在外面，拍打在桃谷外的花瓣上，发出"啪啪啪"的声响。

动作稍大一下，温泉水便会从陆绎退出时留下的缝隙钻进去，混合着内里的春水，让今夏觉得身下湿淋淋的。

陆绎抬起今夏一条腿，入的更深，每次都撞击到花心上，惹得今夏娇喘连连。

肉棒过于粗长，花穴便紧紧的包裹着，陆绎退出时，穴肉便紧紧的包裹着肉棒，进入时也敞开了自己欢迎他的进入。难舍难分。

他捧住她的臀瓣迎合他的抽插，手指肆意揉捏丰满富有弹性的肉臀，嘴也含住玉乳上硬挺的朱果，牙尖拉扯着，刮磨着。

今夏搂着陆绎的脖子，坐在他的大腿上，肉棒向上顶弄着。虽说二人云雨次数不少了，但从未尝试过这种姿势，新鲜的姿势以及比起以往更深的挺入让两人迅速的陷入情欲中。

今夏被拖着屁股，整个人只能靠着陆绎才能支撑住自己，花穴被不断的拍打，春水便止不住的向下流淌，然后混进泉水中。

今夏的花穴悬在半空中，每一次的进入都使得花穴无比的敏感和紧致，顶入时她被捏着臀瓣下坠，半退时被迫抬高，每一次撞到的都是不同的位置。从未有过的体验，让她痴迷。

她攀住陆绎的肩膀，在陆绎又一次退出准备进入时，狠狠的向下迎合他，肉棒一瞬间便进入到最深，花道内缩紧，因为太深的进入而紧紧的包裹着肉棒。龟头被紧紧的含入穴道中，爽的陆绎头皮发麻。

今夏也因为这深深一入而泄了身子。一股春水兜头浇在了马眼上，湿湿热热的让陆绎差点儿忍不住。

他深深的呼出一口气，不顾今夏还在高潮中，他扶着今夏转了个身，将她摆成臀部正对着自己的姿势，途中，肉棒也并未抽出。

今夏大声的呻吟，正在收缩中的花穴经不住这样的摩擦，快感源源不断的从花穴传遍全身。今夏整个人酸软如泥，由着陆绎动作。

陆绎握着今夏盈盈一握的细腰，九浅一深的抽插着。今夏手扶着温泉池边缘的石头，腰部下塌，只臀部高高的翘起，迎接着陆绎的进攻。

肉棒翘起的前端疯狂的开拓着紧致的小穴，陆绎素来的理智此时似乎已不翼而飞，他现在只想狠狠地感受今夏，让她在他身下呻吟喘息。在她的花穴中射满精液，让她怀上自己的孩子。

今夏被大力的顶撞着，温泉水因为两人交欢的动作太大而翻涌着，泉水便一波一波的拍打在今夏的雪乳上。又带来一种从未体验过的快感。

陆绎这个动作，能清楚的看到今夏光滑白皙的背部。今夏很瘦，婚后喂了那么许多也没见多少肉。蝴蝶谷纤细精巧，展翅欲飞。腰窝深深的，纤纤细腰不盈一握。

他低头吻上今夏的背部，在纤巧的蝴蝶骨上留下深深的印记。

手中的臀瓣又白又滑，挺翘又柔软，上面都是被他掐得通红的指印，看见这些，陆绎发疯似的，在今夏花穴里狠狠的撞击着她的敏感点，一只手往下到两人交合处摸到了她肿胀的花蒂，配合着身下进出的动作揉拧着。

今夏才高潮过不久，正是敏感的时候，经不起这种刺激，在陆绎的手指揉捏到花蒂的时候，又到了一次高潮。

"嗯……啊啊！……啊，陆绎，不要了……不要了……"她实在忍受不住，一只手拍打着陆绎的胳膊，想让他放开自己。

"今夏，别怕……"陆绎从背后抱住她安慰，身下的动作却依旧凶狠，"啪啪啪"的拍打着今夏的臀部。

今夏实在受不住，手撑着池子边儿的阶梯，想往前爬。却被陆绎抓住臀部拖回来，肉棒狠狠的挤进花穴内。

狂风暴雨般的抽插了不知道多少次，今夏已经累的快瘫软了。只靠着温泉边儿的石头支撑着。

陆绎在穴内顶撞，在深处磨到了一块软肉。今夏一激灵，赶紧撑着身子想把陆绎推开。陆绎去扶她，身下无意中便闯了进去。

"啊！"今夏紧紧的抓住陆绎的胳膊，竟是又高潮了一次。

知道自己是顶入了宫口，陆绎也不敢大动，只轻缓地在宫口碾磨，如入仙境。

龟头被另一张更紧更滑的小嘴吸允，棒身被收缩的花道挤压吸允，有种难以名状的快感。

陆绎头皮发麻，在狠狠一顶之后也达到了巅峰。

滚烫的精液射入穴中，今夏被刺激的腰肢款摆想要挣脱，却被陆绎紧紧的拥在怀里，只能抱住了石头，娇娇的喘气。

陆绎亲亲她的嘴巴，将自己缓缓地退出来。花穴里积压的春水和未被子宫吞吃的精液也随着陆绎的退出而涌了出来。感觉到花穴内的感觉，今夏气的咬住陆绎的肩膀磨牙。

男人的高潮总是比女人的去得快，陆绎抱着今夏翻了个身，与她面对面，一点一点的亲着她的脸，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴。

此刻两人都紧紧的相拥，彼此能感受到对方的呼吸与心跳，享受着高潮后的余温。

今夏软软的抬起手搂住陆绎的脖子，想让陆绎抱她进屋里。月亮逐渐的爬了上来。现在已经是有些冷了。而且刚刚经历过几次高潮，她现在十分疲累。感觉比抓了三个贼还要累。

陆绎一只手又探入花穴，想将里面的液体导出来："等下就回房，我先给你清理一下。"

今夏靠在陆绎肩上点点头，便软软的随他去了。

等陆绎清理完穴中抬头看今夏的时候，发现她已经闭上了眼睛，看来是累坏了。

陆绎爱怜的亲了亲今夏的鼻尖。拿起池边的衣服，将今夏包了一下带进了室内。

将人放到了床上，陆绎取了毛巾给她擦身。室内已经烧上了地龙，暖融融的。

陆绎仔细的擦拭着今夏身上的水珠，轻轻的分开她的双腿。桃谷今日被疼爱的狠了，两片花瓣柔柔的向外面敞开着，露出裂缝那一点红色。

还吐着一些花液，像刚绽放的花瓣上的露珠。

陆绎忍不住凑过去，高挺的鼻尖顶住花瓣。

两根手指把花穴向左右两边剥开，里面如桃花般粉红，湿漉漉的还有些热气，在玩耍翻找中发现在花瓣顶端一颗肿胀的珍珠。

舌尖刚一碰到花穴，便收缩蠕动了起来，热情的吐露着蜜液，似在邀请他。

今夏轻轻的呻吟了一声。屋内虽烧着地龙，未着寸缕的身子却还是觉得冷，她动了动身子，睁开了眼睛。

陆绎也正在此时，吻住了花穴。舌头在裂缝上灵巧的滑动，牙齿轻轻的研磨花壁和珍珠，试着把舌头往更里舔舐。

今夏骇了一跳，伸出手来就要推开陆绎的头。陆绎抬眼已经看到今夏醒过来，他抓住今夏的手，十指紧扣。

唇舌还是不断的在身下作乱，舌尖灵巧的探入花穴。舌尖跟阳物不同，柔软却更灵活，在花穴内灵活的打着转。

今夏的花穴被他随便舔弄几下就如一滩春水软化了，口中不自主的咿呀嘤嘤的叫唤，花穴更是涌出大量蜜液，被陆绎的舌尖舔去。

今夏两腿夹紧，却刚好将陆绎的头夹在两腿间，更方便了他的行动。他捏了捏今夏的手，舌尖又在花穴外舔了两下，然后咬住了已经肿大的花蒂。

那处何曾受过这种刺激，今夏绷紧了身子，腰部离开床榻，竟是潮吹了。

春水滴滴答答的顺着花穴划过臀部，在床褥上氤出一片湿润。

陆绎拿过旁边的毛巾，擦了擦自己。身下那根又已经挺立了起来。

今夏红着脸，坐起身来埋怨的看着陆绎，不知是在埋怨他趁她睡着了做这种事儿，还是在埋怨他居然舔吻她的私处。

"……你怎么可以亲那里……"

陆绎凑过去亲了亲她的眼睛："有何不可？"

陆绎示意今夏看自己胯间，那根已经又挺立了起来，张牙舞爪的昭示着自己的存在。

今夏红着脸，轻轻的锤了陆绎胸膛一下。便低下头去，张口含住了陆绎的阳物。

陆绎一呆，今夏已经将阳物含进了唇齿间。她红唇很小，阳物粗壮，她只能尽力的张大嘴将那根含进嘴里。

饶是如此，也只不过是含进去了一个龟头。陆绎向来心疼她，从未让她用唇舌侍候过自己，他摸了摸今夏的头，也不知她是从哪里学来的这个。此时他若是不让今夏做，今夏怕还要生气。只得随她去了。

今夏一边含着陆绎的阳物，舌尖在粗大的顶端舔舐着，她一边磕磕绊绊的含着，一边在脑内努力的回忆着《如意君传》里面是怎么画的……

应该是先张大嘴努力的多含一点儿？今夏此时便有些生气，《如意君传》为何只有图？若是有些许字儿解说就好了……

心下这么想着，今夏还是努力长大了嘴，放松了喉咙，竟是将肉棒含进去了一半。今夏估摸着再多也进不去了，便抬起小手，配合着唇舌间的动作用手套弄着肉棒。

陆绎一只手摸着今夏的头，一只手撑在身后。唇齿间太过于温暖，某些方面而言比花穴还要紧致，陆绎要努力的压抑自己，才能控制住自己不在她嘴里顶撞。

今夏学着书上看来得，舌尖在龟头上像吃糖一样吸吮着。马眼有清液渗出来，今夏舌尖尝到了一些味道，便乐此不疲的在上面绕圈圈，只想把清液全部吸完。

嘴巴累了，今夏便吐出来，然后配合着手上套弄的动作，轻轻的啄吻肉棒。

陆绎此时抬起今夏的头，在她不解的目光中，扶着她起来，吻了吻她红肿的唇瓣："够了。"

他一下一下的轻啄着今夏的唇瓣，然后把她摆成侧躺的样子，阳物便顺着两腿间的缝隙，插了进去。

"用腿就可以了。"他说着，怜爱的吻过她的眉眼，鼻尖……心中是满满的爱意，他的今夏，只想把最好的给他，哪怕他从未要求过。

阳物在双腿间顶弄着，摩擦过腿根从臀部直直的擦过花穴。顶到红肿涨大而露出来的花蒂，今夏身体又是一颤。只觉得还不如进去呢，在外面摩擦着实是过于磨人。

陆绎似是知道她在想什么，轻轻吻着她的肩膀："进去你太累了，便这样罢。"

陆绎将脑袋埋在今夏凹陷的肩窝处，喘着粗气，一边挺动下身，一边舔舐吸吮着着她秀气的锁骨与肩胛，在今夏白皙柔嫩的肌肤上留下一枚枚红色的印痕。

今夏的头高高的仰起，双眼迷离，唇齿间是压抑不住的喘息娇吟。

"嗯……啊……陆绎……"

陆绎一只手揉捏着今夏的雪乳，用手指逗弄着朱果，另一只大掌揽住她的腰腹，让今夏的下半身与自己的贴合得紧密无缝，今夜做的有些过火，他舍不得让她疼，只能靠这样的办法一缓欲望。

"娇娇儿……再紧些……"

陆绎嘴唇靠近今夏的耳垂，喘着气，一边含住今夏小巧的耳珠，一边含混地说道。

他粗挺的肉棒此刻正在今夏柔嫩的大腿根部来回抽动摩擦，今夏笔直的双腿合拢起来几乎毫无缝隙，将陆绎的肉棒夹得死紧，软滑的肌肤与粗壮的的肉棒不断接触，阳物上青筋虬洁，摩擦过她的花穴，还敏感的花穴，吐露出一丝丝春水，润滑了腿间，使得陆绎的动作可以更轻松。

陆绎向来不是话多的人，他一边抽动着肉棒，一只手揉弄着娇乳，另一只手便向下摸，揉弄着花蒂，嘴唇还在她的背部四处轻吻。

心爱的人就在怀里，在自己舒爽的时候，他也没忘了让今夏也享受到同样的快感。

今夏的身躯随着陆绎的撞击而前后摆动，胸被轻柔的力道包裹揉捏，下身私处的花蕊时不时被撞击而来的肉棒摩擦蹭到，异样的快感汹涌蓬勃。

"啊……唔……好舒服……"今夏晃着脑袋，靠在了陆绎的肩上。

陆绎每次摩擦过今夏的桃谷，总能感觉到那里像有吸力似的，引诱着他的昂扬。

他深深吸了口气，当下也不再忍耐，龟头向上一顶，便顶住了花穴入口。他挺腰在入口处快速的摩擦，感受着那处的湿软。

手下也不停的揉着今夏的花蒂，感觉到花穴口开始收缩着想要吸他进去的时候，他狠狠的揉捏了一下今夏的花蒂，在她高潮的时候加大了抽插的力道，在她推荐泄了出来。

今夏高潮完便累的躺平在了床上。腿间湿淋淋的也不想管了，她只想好好的睡一觉。

陆绎亲了亲她的额头："睡吧，明日起来泡温泉。"

听到这句话，今夏心下一松，蹭了蹭陆绎摸上她脸颊的大掌，便睡了过去。

在昏睡过去之前，心下还想着：下次不能让大人憋太久了……

陆绎看到她听完这句话便睡了过去，摇头失笑。用毛巾将今夏清理干净，换上干净的衣物。

他自背后紧紧的拥住今夏，一同睡下。

今日累着她了，明日便带她去山上的素音观去吃素斋吧……


End file.
